


Everywhere You Go

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Lost Puppy [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: John is done ™, M/M, Zero is like a lost puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: John isn't the only one miraculously still alive.





	Everywhere You Go

"Keep. Him. Away. From. Me."

"Nah, I don't think I'm going to."

"Fuck...you..." If it wasn't for the fact John couldn't feel anything at the moment, he would be more than happy to introduce the nearest pencil to the forehead of the man who was now at his bed side.

"I told you I'd catch up with you Mr. Wick!"

"The fuck you did. How are you still alive?"

"I could ask you the same thing! You get shot two times-"

"Three."

"And fall off a building but you still survive! You're really something else Mr. Wick!" The Japanese man almost beamed as the Bowery King watched in amusement.

"I'ma just leave you two lovebirds alone. Don't do anything too stupid John. Last thing you need is to fuck yourself up even more." The kind laughed as he walked away, his pigeons following close behind. John could only hold back a groan as he adjusted himself in the makeshift bed of old rags and towels. The bullets had been taken out the night before. At some point he passed out, waking up, hooked to an IV drip with the man he just couldn't get rid of standing over him.

"You know Mr. Wick, it would be so easy to kill you right now."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because it just wouldn't be fair. Taking down a legend in his weakest hour? It would be a dishonor to your service."

"...right....hey, not to be rude but I don't remember your name."

"Oh! I suppose we never formally introduce ourselves," the man stood up and bowed slightly. "My name is Zero. And I already know who you are."

"Most people do. Now if you'd mind fucking off, I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh of course." The man sat down, still staring at John.

"Do you mind?"

"I'm very quiet." John could feel the beginnings of headache. This was going to be a very long recovery.


End file.
